Bundu
So: you ready? Guard camp, wait for warriors. Then go round- one dozen and four- warriors come, then sleep. All good, no trouble: tomorrow we take horses to river I show you... Amiable, genle giant who tends the Hulun's horses yet is their fiercest warrior. Bundu is an established personality in K'harg's band, and possesses some renown amongst the wider tribe as both the son of former chief G'heeg and as a warrior in his own right. Description Bundu is a great hulking man with coffee coloured skin and short hair. His large, round face always seems to wear a broad smile, except when in battle when it becomes dull and expressionless. The archetypal gentle giant, Bundu tends the horses and other livestock, preferring the company of animals to humans, but is well liked by his comrades. A simple man, Bundu is slow of speech and has a limited vocabulary. He does, however, possess a certain natural wisdom most evident in his gentle dealings with children and animals. He is especially fond of Tudaam, whose parents acted as his carers for many years. During a raid against the Three Rivers by a group of Raven supported by pariahs, Bundu was surrounded and was dealt a serious wound. He lost his right arm and has consequently lost some of his martial prowess. Bundu is thrity-four years old. Background Bundu was from born the third son of the former war chief, G'heeg. He was regarded as something of a freak due to his immense bulk and slow mind. His great strength meant that he showed promise as a mighty warrior, but he had an unhappy childhood. G'heeg had lost his two eldest sons battling the Tolda and hoped Bundu might one day succeed him. However, realising that Bundu had neither the ambition nor the ruthlessness to do this he treated him as a disappointment. Bundu took solace amongst the animals, whom understood him better, and there he met Bundu's parents who became almost parents of his own. Tudaam's parents had no children: they had tried for many years without success, had consulted the shaman and no-one could help. They doted on Bundu, taught him how to care for the animals and protected him from bullies in the tribe (not that he needed it). When Bundu went on his trial and became a warrior, it was they who feared for him, not his father. Years passed and K'harg was uniting the Hulun to fight a war with the Tolda, a tribe to the east. Bundu's father believed he should lead the Hulun and the threat of a bloody conflict loomed. Tudaam's parents sided with K'harg and took the horses with them; Bundu followed but was spared facing his father in battle when G'heeg agreed to meet K'harg in single combat. K'harg defeated and killed Bundu's father, united the warring bands and led them against a combined Imperial, Tolda and Raven force at the Battle of Rem. Tudaam's parents were a welcome addition to K'harg's band. The shaman Moraath especially welcomed their gentle ways and saw to it that they would overcome whatever malady was preventing the birth of their child. Moraath consulted the spirits and divined that the gentle couple needed the strength of Bundu to help them. The shaman fashioned a magical necklace which Bundu wore for nine months, after which it was given to Tudaam's mother. Within weeks the signs were evident that she was with child, and Tudaam was born nine months later, on his father's fortieth birthday. Bundu has been like Tudaam's older brother ever since. Moraath stated that ever after Tudaam's mother should wear the necklace to protect her child, which she did, right up until her death. A group of pariahs had tried to steal some of the horses: Tudaam's mother and father fought valiantly with Bundu, but ultimately gravely wounded. Bundu carried them both back to the camp over his shoulders, to Moraath's tent. It was too late for Tudaam's father, but his mother was able to hand Bundu her necklace before she died. Moraath could do nothing for her as the pariahs had used a powerful, magical poison. Bundu now sees that he must carry on the role, so he wears the necklace, even though Tudaam is nineteen and thus has come of age. Since the brief period of strife following the night of fire times have been quiet on the plains, with the Hulun only called to battle to defend the settled peoples against rival tribes. Many have said that Bundu had grown complacent in his later years, and that the Bundu of old would not have allowed himself to be so gravely wounded. For his part, Bundu has dealt with the loss of his arm with optimism, though it was probably the reason K'harg elected not to take him to battle. Role in the Story so Far Bundu was most surprised not to be taken by K'harg following the Feast of Xa. However, he quickly adjusted to his role as camp defender, and organised a patrol and sentry of the camp, with some help from Moraath. He seemed more excited, however, by the prospect of taking the horses down to the River Ur the following day; he led a large party, accompanied by Anna as far as Calath's Last Stand. Category:Characters